Fanfiction
by Serena Kenobi
Summary: Anakin tries his hand at writing fanfiction with humorous results. Also starring Obi Wan, Padme, the Council members, and Elan Sleazebaggano!


**Fanfiction**

_**By Serena Kenobi**_

_**Author's note: Okay, this is a REALLY random idea. I thought of a few lines and thought it would make a funny story. It's pointless, but then again, I don't really care. HA! This chapter is pretty short, but the others will most likely be longer.**_

_**Disclaimer: Me no own Star Wars or Harry Potter. You no sue me.**_

* * *

_**Chapter One - And So It Begins  
**_

Anakin stared at the screen of his computer, utterly disgusted. "This writing is horrible," he groused. "I have to do something about it. But what?" He sat there for the next few minutes, pondering what to do about the awful script on the Holonet. Finally, he broke free of his trance and grinned. "Apricot!" He obviously didn't know the 'eureka' phrase, and no one had obviously bothered to correct him. Ergo the wrong interjection.

Anakin flew out of his chair, crashed to the floor because his legs had been tangled up in his chair, and scrambled to his feet. "Blasted chairs," he muttered, and brushed imaginary pieces of lint off his chest. Looking around the room self-consciously, he cleared his throat and said aloud, "Uh, no one saw that!" And then he rushed out of the room.

Ten minutes later, he rushed back into the room, remembering that he was supposed to be writing on the computer. Anakin looked around again warily as if someone were watching him and then began typing. "Harry Potter… and the Order of the…" he floundered for a title. "Order of the… Phoenixes! Brilliant!" He chuckled and typed it down. "It was a dark and stormy… evening. Harry Potter was doing… his… magic. He was the… best wizard… in all of … Hogwarts. He waved his wand… and shouted…" he frowned. "Uh… abra-cadabra! _Yeah!_" He grinned and continued his story.

"Anakin?"

Anakin stopped typing. "Who is it?" He yelled.

Obi-Wan popped into the room, chewing on a Poppster-Tart. "Me. What are you doing? You're needed at the Council."

"Really?" Anakin beamed.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Nope."

Anakin's face fell, and he returned to his computer. "I hate you."

"So you've said." Obi-Wan seemed unconcerned, and threw his Poppster-Tart into the trash, and brushed off his hands and his tunic. He then came up behind Anakin. "So, whatcha doing?"

Anakin glared at him. "I'm writing," he hissed. "Go away."

Obi-Wan looked at the computer. "Writing what? Is about robots?"

Anakin slowly turned to look up at him. "What is it with your obsession about robots?" He asked.

Obi-Wan shrugged. "Beats me."

"Yeah, I do that a lot."

Obi-Wan glared at him and said, "Oh, get over yourself. Your writing is stupid, anyway."

"Is not! I'm adding to the fanfiction archive, and just you wait; my story will get over a THOUSAND reviews in ONE hour!" Anakin hollered up at him.

Obi-Wan snickered. "Yeah, good luck with that." He turned to leave. "Oh, Anakin, the Council wants to meet with you in an hour. Something about a special assignment."

"Really?" Anakin said, excited.

"Nope."

Anakin glowered and Force threw a glass vase at him, causing Obi-Wan to duck the offending object just before it smashed into the back of his head. Obi-Wan then decided to beat a hasty retreat, and he raced out of the room, laughing. "Gets him every time..." he grinned.

Anakin looked back at his computer screen. "No one appreciates my writing talents," he sighed, and continued typing. _Tap, tap, tap, tap..._

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Padmé sneaked into the room. "Anakin?" She whispered. "Anakin, are you there?"

"Padmé!" Anakin shrieked, running into the room. "Guess what? I've written a fanfiction!"

Padmé blinked blankly. "Uh, what?" She was expecting more of a kiss or even a hug or something, but obviously she wasn't going to get it. "A… fanfiction?" She echoed.

"A fanfiction!" Anakin repeated.

"A fanfiction?"

"A fanfiction!"

"What's a fanfiction?" She asked.

Anakin's jaw dropped. "WHAT? You mean you don't _know?_"

She glared her best senatorial glare. "No, I don't," she said stiffly.

"Well then c'mon!" He pulled her into the computer room. "Sit," he ordered, pointing at the chair. She did, confused. "Now, read it!"

Padmé looked at the screen and shrugged. "Uh, okay." She cleared her throat and began to read aloud. "Harry Potter and the Order of the… Phoenixes?" She raised her eyebrows.

Anakin grinned brightly. "Isn't it pure genius!" He beamed.

"Sure." She continued. "It was a dark and stormy night. Harry Potter was doing his magic. He was the best wizard in all of Hogwarts. He waved his wand and shouted 'Abra-cadabra!' Harry found 'He Who Shall Not be Named in this Story' and dueled him. Harry yelled, 'I am the greatest wizard EVER! No one can defeat me!' And then He Who Shall Not be Named in this Story shouted, 'No! I am the greatest and most villainous villain in the history of the world! Mwa ha ha ha!' And then Harry waved his wand and killed He Who Shall Not be Named in this Story. The End.'" Padmé stared.

"Isn't it great?" Anakin gushed happily.

"I'm speechless," Padmé managed to get out, rubbing her forehead.

"Speechless with admiration of my writing brilliance," Anakin smirked, folding his arms across his chest. "I'm posting it on the Holonet today, on a fanfiction website called I wonder how many review's it'll get!"

Padmé sighed. "Anakin… I think you may need to do a little revising. I mean, aren't stories supposed to be longer than half a page?"

Anakin frowned thoughtfully. "Hmm… you're right. I'll just make that part the first part, and then I'll make other chapters where Harry's killing evil people with his friends…" he slid into an extra chair and began typing, one finger at a time.

"Her-mone?"

Anakin looked at Padmé, his pointer fingers hovering over the keyboard. "What?"

"Her name is Her-mone?"

Anakin burst out laughing. "No, it's 'Er-Miney', silly. Any Harry Potter fan would know that."

"Well, I'm not a Harry Potter fan, so I wouldn't," Padmé snapped, angered.

Anakin looked at her. "Sorry, Padmé. But you have to be quiet now. I'm writing the next chapter where Harry's fighting 'He Who Shall Not be Named in this Story's son."

Padmé stared at him. "Sure…"

* * *

_Well, that's it. Kinda silly but I felt like I had to write it. As if I didn't have enough stories to finish as it is..._

_MtFbwy,_

_-Serena Kenobi_


End file.
